masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Nazg2001/Jak mogła wyglądać trylogia: rzeczy zmienione i usunięte
Poniższy wpis stanowi zbiór informacji na temat elementów i wątków zmienionych lub wyciętych z poszczególnych częściach trylogii. Opiera się on na nagromadzonych przez lata informacjach, mniej lub bardziej oficjalnych, z różnych źródeł – od scenariusza, który wyciekł w 2011 roku, poprzez wypowiedzi twórców, po dane znalezione w kodzie gier. Mass Effect Fabuła thumb|200px|A tak pierwotnie wyglądali batarianie * Usunięto nathaki. Co prawda w grze stworzenia te są kilkakrotnie wspomniane, ale nigdy nie dowiedzieliśmy się, jak wyglądają. * Wycięto możliwość nawiązania romansu z Kaidanem Alenką podczas grania postacią męską. Co ciekawe, nagrano zdecydowaną większość dialogów dla takiego romansu oraz reakcji postaci niezależnych na niego (zarówno w wersji angielskiej, jak i polskiej). W wersji pecetowej za pomocą kodów w dalszym ciągu można nawiązać romans z Kaidanem grając mężczyzną, a przenosząc takie save’y do następnych gier będzie on poprawnie rozpoznawany (przynajmniej do sceny w kawiarni w Mass Effect 3). * Therum początkowo nazywało się Caleston. Zamiast ratować tam Liarę, zadaniem Sheparda było uratowanie górników. * Początkowo na Virmirze możliwe było uratowanie zarówno Kaidana, jak i Ashley. W wersji pecetowej w dalszym ciągu jest to możliwe, dla takiej sytuacji nagrano przynajmniej częściowe dialogi, które znajdują się w grze, ale taki stan świata przeniesiony do drugiej części sprawi, że „zgłupnie” ona na Horyzoncie. BioWare usunęło tę możliwość, żeby nie komplikować sobie pisania scenariuszy sequeli. Rozgrywka * Usunięto możliwość znaną chociażby z serii Dragon Age, pozwalającą przejąć bezpośrednią kontrolę nad towarzyszami, podczas gdy Sheparda kontroluje komputer. * Początkowo turianie mieli mieć inne, „cmokające” głosy. Pomysł ten porzucono, ponieważ uznano, że będzie to rozpraszało graczy. * Z finalnej wersji usunięto połowę planet, na których można było wylądować i je zbadać. * Niektóre pozostawione w plikach gry dialogi sugerują, że możliwe było kupowanie ulepszeń dla mako. * Usunięto trzech producentów broni: Cerberus Skunkworks (co ciekawe, oferujące również pancerze dla turian i krogan), Hahne-Kedar Shadow Works, Jormangund Technology i Batariański Skład Broni (pojawia się w „trójce”). Klikając w linki, można zobaczyć bronie i pancerze poszczególnych producentów oraz ich statystyki. Mass Effect 2 Fabuła * Początkowo Mordin Solus miał być biotykiem, którego można było wybrać do stworzenia bariery ochronnej podczas samobójczej misji. * Grunt i Mordin mieli zaliczyć podobne „starcie”, jak Jack i Miranda Lawson oraz Tali i Legion. * Wycięto kilka planet – Arvunę, Asterię, Leyyę, Rosh – oraz stację Susskind. * Usunięto wpisy do kodeksu poświęcone pochłaniaczom ciepła, wyrzutni rakiet M-100 oraz wzmacnianej rękawicy. Co ciekawe, do dwóch pierwszych wpisów nagrana została już narracja do Leksykonu, pozostawiona w plikach gry. * Usunięto e-mail od kapitana Kirrahe i dwa e-maile od Człowieka Iluzji. * Usunięto osiągniecie za podniesienie mocami biotycznymi dwudziestu pięciu przeciwników. * Usunięto kilka dodatkowych dialogów, w tym m.in. opiekuna Prezydium, sierżanta Harona i kapitana Gavorna. Dodatkowo, Zwiastun w bazie Zbieraczy miał więcej do powiedzenia. * Usunięto sporo doniesień z różnych zakątków galaktyki, słyszanych w tle podczas pobytu na Cytadeli czy Illium. * Pierwotnie Shepard mógł zacząć werbować wszystkich członków załogi zaraz po otrzymaniu Normandii SR-2, a nie – jak w finalnej wersji – wtedy, kiedy pozwolili na to scenarzyści. * Z gry usunięto kilka dodatkowych zadań, w których Shepard m.in. zbierał próbki w Rozpadlinie Kalestona i pomagał kobiecie na Cytadeli wyśledzić pewnego mężczyznę. Co ciekawe, podczas misji lojalnościowej Tali gracz na chwilę miał przejąć kontrolę nad quariańskim naukowcem, starającym się uciec z Alarei. * Podobnie jak w części pierwszej, planowano nawiązanie homoseksualnych romansów, w tym m.in. z Tali i Thane’em. Jednym z powodów, dla którego ostatecznie porzucono ten pomysł, był fakt, że dubbingująca Tali Liz Sroka nie czuła się z tym zbyt komfortowo. ** Podobnie jak w przypadku części pierwszej, Mark Meer na potrzeby Horyzontu i późniejszej rozmowy z Kelly na pokładzie Normandii nagrał dialogi sugerujące, że w pierwszej części Shepard romansował z Kaidanem. Nie wykorzystano ich w grze, ale odtwarzają się, jeżeli z „jedynki” zaimportowano zapis świata, w którym nawiązano romans z Alenką. * Początkowo misje Zaeeda i Kasumi były zupełnie inne. Kasumi miała powstrzymać korporację chcącą użyć broni biologicznej przeciwko Przymierzu, a Zaeed ścigać sprzedajnego łowcę nagród. ** Nie thumb|250px|Zrzut ekranu z zawartością pliku *.tlk poświęconą misji Zaeedawiem, czy wiecie, ale plik BIOGame.tlk zawiera nie tylko napisy, jakie mają się wyświetlać w grze, ale również dodatkowe informacje, być może dla tłumaczy, opisujące różne wydarzenia. W takim pliku do Mass Effect 3 znajdują się również opisy z poprzednich części. Jeden z nich sugeruje, że misja Zaeeda w „dwójce” miała wyglądać w następujący sposób: „Pozyskanie weterana: Szukając Zaeeda Massaniego, Shepard wchodzi do zadymionego baru w złej części Korlusu. Jakiś zbir żąda haraczu od barmana. Zaeed wtrąca się i po konfrontacji dwóch samców alfa spokojnie zabija zbira. Shepard proponuje Zaeedowi przyłączenie się, a Zaeed jest do tego skłonny – jeśli otrzyma z góry milion kredytów. Shepard pyta, skąd ma wziąć taką kwotę, na co Zaeed proponuje ukradzenie jej szefowi miejscowej mafii. Po walce ze zbirami, członkami mafii i ćpunami Shepard goni w mako pojazd z mafijnymi pieniędzmi po zatłoczonych, krętych uliczkach. Drużyna wdziera się do »siedziby związku« i walczy, by dotrzeć do pojemników z pieniędzmi strzeżonych przez trzech potężnych najemników. Shepard może zastraszyć, przekupić lub zabić szefa mafii, by doprowadzić do otwarcia pojemników. Po zdobyciu kredytów Zaeed dołącza do drużyny”. * W grze znajdują się niewykorzystane dialogi, które sugerują, że Grunt podczas swojej misji lojalnościowej rozważał na poważnie przyjęcie propozycji klanu Uvenków, ale mógł zostać powstrzymany/przekonany przez Sheparda. * Niedługo po premierze gry, fani odkryli w jej kodzie fragmenty świadczące o tym, że początkowo Shepard miał pomagać Liarze w uporaniu się z Handlarzem Cieni. Wątek ten został wycięty i sprzedany później jako Lair of the Shadow Broker. ** Z Lair of the Shadow Broker usunięto akta dotyczące Samary. Rozgrywka * Na pochłaniacze ciepła prawdopodobnie zdecydowano się dość późno, ponieważ w pliku Coalesced.bin znajdują się wpisy odpowiadające za system nieograniczonej amunicji znany z części pierwszej. Mass Effect 3 Fabuła * Początkowo towarzysze Sheparda mogli zginąć od promienia Zwiastuna podczas biegu do Kanału. Pomysł ten przywrócono w Wersji rozszerzonej. * Drew Karpyshyn, scenarzysta dwóch pierwszych części, którego odsunięto od fabuły „trójki”, potwierdził, że pierwotnie zakończenie miało koncentrować się na „ciemnej energii”, której wątek wprowadzono w misji lojalnościowej Tali i dodatku Arrival. Shepard mógł zniszczyć Żniwiarzy, skazując rasy galaktyki na walkę z „techniczną osobliwością”, która dotarłaby do niej w odległej przyszłości, albo – w myśl zasady, że „cel uświęca środki” – poświęcić ludzkość i pozwolić „przerobić” ją na Żniwiarzy. * W jednym ze scenariuszy Shepard miał wszczepić sobie technologię Żniwiarzy, żeby lepiej z nimi walczyć, co stało się przyczyną konfliktu z . * Człowiek Iluzja, przemieniony za pomocą technologii Żniwiarzy, miał być ostatecznym bossem. Pomysł ten porzucono, ponieważ uznana, że postać ta polega na swojej inteligencji, a nie sile. * Wbrew zapewnieniom BioWare, że Javik został udostępniony w formie DLC, ponieważ pomysł na tę postać narodził się późno i nie było czasu na ukończenie poświęconej jej zawartości przed oddaniem gry do tłoczni, „wycieknięty” scenariusz pokazuje, że Javik był w fabule od dawna i miał stanowić jej integralną część. * W Mass Effect 3 Shepard ma zdobyć rurę termiczną GX12, co zrealizowano w formie jednej z tysiąca występujących w grze fedeksówek. Pierwotnie przedmiot ten powiązany był z obszerniejszym wątkiem pobocznym dotyczącym sabotażysty Cerberusa na pokładzie Normandii. Jeden z inżynierów (w tym prawdopodobnie Tali) miał wejść do rdzenia napędu, żeby naprawić sabotowane elementy, co mogło skończyć się jego śmiercią. Zadanie ostatecznie nigdy nie zostało napisane ani zanimowane, ale odpowiednie dla niego parametry fabularne pozostały w grze. * Z gry wycięto wątek odbicia Omegi z rąk Cerberusa. W późniejszym czasie, w znacznie zmienionej formie, udostępniono go w formie dodatku. ** Wątek odzyskania Omegi był znacznie bardziej rozbudowany. Początkowo składał się na niego szereg misji pozwalających wrócić Shepardowi na stację, która kontrolowana była przez admirała Armitage’a, a nie – jak w dodatku – przez Olega Pietrowskiego. Zadaniem Sheparda było sabotowanie operacji Cerberusa na stacji, co ostatecznie sprawiłoby, że stałaby się hubem takim jak Cytadela, posiadającym własne misje poboczne i sprzedawców. Jednym z zadań powiązanych ze stacją było ponowne udanie się za przekaźnik Omega-4, powstrzymanie prowadzonych tam przez Cerberusa operacji oraz odszukanie na tamtejszym „cmentarzysku wraków” fregaty z cennym ładunkiem. Ostatecznie Shepard miałby się spotkać z prawą ręką Armitage’a – Zaeedem. Dawnego towarzysza broni można by przegadać, przekupić, ranić albo zabić. ** Pliki tekstowe w samym dodatku Omega wskazują, że i on doczekał się zmian. W DLC miała znaleźć się m.in. sekwencja poszukiwania przedmiotów w miejscu, które dawniej stanowiło laboratorium Mordina, inna scena śmierci Nyreen Kandros oraz dialogi dotyczące Patriarchy, Rucka i „biotycznego boga”. Inaczej wyglądała też finałowa bitwa: Shepard musiał ochraniać Arię, która niszczyła źródła zasilania chroniące pomieszczenie, w którym znajdował się Pietrowski. * Po dojściu do siebie, ale jeszcze w szpitalu Huerty, Ashley miała rozmawiać z Shepardem na temat śmierci i życia po niej. Scena miała wyglądać mniej więcej tak (graficzne odtworzenie na podstawie danych zachowanych w kodzie gry). * Shepard – bez względu na płeć – mógł nawiązać romans z Jamesem Vegą. Zmiany w finałowej misji * Podobnie jak w bazie Zbieraczy w „dwójce”, Shepard miał decydować o tym, które statki lub floty mają atakować jakie miejsca. * W kwaterze Przymierza miał pojawić się przedstawiciel quarian, o ile przeżyli. * Usunięto ogromną ilość dialogów towarzyszy – zarówno z tej, jak i poprzednich części. * Motyw biegu do Kanału został znacząco ograniczony. Początkowo Joker miał zrobić wyrwę w liniach Żniwiarzy, umożliwiając Shepardowi dotarcie do Kanału. W zależności od wymiernej siły zbrojnej, Shepard mógł tam się dostać i zostać zaatakowany przez zombie, wejść razem z Andersonem, przez co obaj zostaliby poważnie ranni, albo – jak w ostatecznej wersji – dotrzeć tam sam, posiniaczony i zakrwawiony. ** Shepard i Anderson, pod wpływem „zeżniwiarzenia” Człowieka Iluzji, mieli celować do siebie z broni. ** W jednym z wczesnych konceptów, rozmowa z Katalizatorem miała rozgrywać się w pomieszczeniu przypominającym ogród z upiornymi drzewami (które wciąż znajdują się w kodzie gry). Inny koncept zakładał, że będzie to pojedyncza platforma prowadząca do centralnej części pomieszczenia, a na zewnątrz znajdowaliby się Żniwiarze obserwujący, jaką decyzję podejmie Shepard. ** Misja zawierała dłuższą rozmowę z Andersonem, którą w pełni udźwiękowiono i przetłumaczono na inne języki, ale w finalnej wersji została ona znacząco skrócona. Podczas rozmowy Anderson sugeruje, że dzieci Sheparda będą dumne z tego, że mają go za ojca. Grając na komputerze, dłuższą wersję rozmowy można przywrócić dzięki modowi. „Wycieknięty” scenariusz Uwaga: cała poniższa sekcja oparta jest na scenariuszu gry, który wyciekł pod koniec 2011 roku. Biorąc pod uwagę, że wiele elementów ostatecznie w grze się znalazło w takiej czy innej formie, należy uznać, że informacje te są wiarygodne, a nie fanowska konfabulacja. Nie wiadomo, z jakiego etapu prac nad grą pochodzą te informacje, ale ponad wszelką wątpliwość w pewnym momencie je planowano. Nie wiadomo również, czy jest to jedna wersja scenariusza, czy kilka, dlatego niektóre wydarzenia mogą stać ze sobą w sprzeczności albo być nielogiczne – możliwe, że są to pomysły z różnych okresów prac nad fabułą. * Gra miała zaczynać się od procesu Sheparda za zniszczenie układu batarian, jednak proces zostaje przerwany przez inwazję Żniwiarzy. * Jedna z misji miała rozgrywać się na Palavenie. * Misja na Eden Prime miała być początkowo integralną częścią gry, ale wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. To właśnie tam Shepard miał spotkać Ocalałego z Virmiru, który pomagał mu pokonać żołnierzy Cerberusa chcących pojmać Javika. Proteanin miał posiadać wiedzę na temat Katalizatora i Tygla. Koniec końców Ocalały bierze Javika na muszkę, co mogło się skończyć przekonaniem go albo zabiciem, podobnie jak na Cytadeli podczas zamachu stanu. W następstwie misji Shepard zostaje wrobiony w zabicie cywilów, czego dokonał Cerberus, a współpracujący z organizacją Udina pozbawia komandora statusu Widma. ** W następstwie misji na Eden Prime, Ocalały dałby się przekonać Udinie, że Shepard pracuje dla Cerberusa, a Kai Leng jest oficerem Przymierza. Kiedy Javik rozmawiałby na Thesii z proteańską WI, zdobywając informację, że Cytadela jest Katalizatorem, pojawiłby się Ocalały i Kai Leng. Ponownie można by go było przegadać albo zabić (razem z Kai Lengiem). W innej wersji scenariusza, kiedy świątynia zaczęła się walić, Shaprd musiał zdecydować, czy uratować Ocalałego, czy Liarę. ** Ciąg dalszy. Zamach Cerberusa na Cytadelę miał miejsce w zupełnie innym momencie gry i miał inne podłoże. Cerberus, zdobywszy na Thessii proteańską WI i dowiedziawszy się od niej, że Cytadela jest niezbędna do ukończenia Tygla, postanowił ją przejąć. Rada prowadziłaby wtedy posiedzenie, zastanawiając się, czy porzucić ojczyznę hanarów na rzecz Żniwiarzy. W misji nie pojawiał się Kai Leng, zamiast tego Udina próbował zabić salariańską radną, którą uratował by Thane, przyjmując strzał na klatę. Następnie Thane lub Shepard zabija Udinę. W następstwie zamachu Shepard przekonuje Radę, żeby ruszyła tyłki, bo sprawa jest poważna, co mogło doprowadzić do tego, że powierzono mu dowództwo nad całą flotą Cytadeli. * Emily Wong we wczesnych wersjach scenariusza żyła i miała się dobrze, poświęcono jej nawet jedną z misji pobocznych. Shepard miał odeskortować ją i Khalisę Bint Sinan al-Jilani do okręgów, gdzie miały przeprowadzić wywiady ze świadkami i udokumentować okrucieństwa Cerberusa, żeby zniechęcić wszystkich do jakiejkolwiek współpracy z tą organizacją. * Wong donosiłaby również o śmierci Diany Allers, kiedy Shepard nie pozwolił jej zabrać się na Normandię. * Kelly Chambers miała znacznie więcej do powiedzenia – wyjaśniała m.in., w jaki sposób zaczęła współpracować z Cerberusem. * Komandor wybrał się do klasztoru ardat-yakshi nie po to, żeby uratować Falere i Rilę przed Żniwiarzami, ale dlatego, że córki Samary zamieniały inne asari w banshee. W finale misji Rila, zamiast zdetonować bombę, pożywia się na banshee i każe pozostałym uciekać, sama powstrzymując wrogów. * Admirał Xen miła odegrać większą rolę i poświęcono jej dodatkowe zadanie rozgrywające się na Cytadeli (jeżeli quarianie przeżyli). Shepard otrzymywał od niej e-mail z prośbą o to, żeby jako Widmo autoryzował przeprowadzanie badań na gethach – martwych, jeżeli zginęły, albo ukradzionych, jeżeli zawarto pokój. Jeśli Shepard udzielił jej pozwolenia, Xen zaczęła pracować nad wybuchającą samobójczą SI, która przed zniszczeniem wysyłałaby wirus na obrane cele. Koniec końców, Xen zaczęłaby eksperymentować z samą Cytadelą, co zmusiłoby Sheparda do zabicia jej lub spacyfikowania i wysłania do pracy przy Tyglu. * Thane posiadał poświęconą mu misję, w której prosił Sheparda o zbadanie skradzionego przez Cerberusa przenośnego urządzenia do indoktrynacji. Testowano je na Kolyacie, który okazał się odporny na jego efekty i udało mu się ukryć, wykorzystując nieuwagę „badaczy”. Shepard mógł zgadać rezydencję, w której przetrzymywano drella, uratować go i natrafić na doktora Dwaita, próbującego bezskutecznie zindoktrynować Sheparda. * Misja, podczas której werbowano Krwawą Hordę, była bardziej rozbudowana i posiadała znacznie więcej dialogów. Shepard miał pomóc hodowcom z urodzajnej planety, broniąc ich przez najemnikami, ostatecznie mogąc ewakuować kolonistów osobiście, pozwolić to zrobić komuś innemu, kto stawałby się zasobem wojennym, albo pozwolić najemnikom zabić kolonistów. * Planowany był ciąg misji, podczas których Cytadela staje się celem ataków terrorystycznych, w których giną dziesiątki osób. Shepard i Bailey dla bezpieczeństwa decydują się osadzić hanarów w obozach dla internowanych. Odkrywają, że Żniwiarze założyli w hanarskich układach bazę i postanawiają ją zniszczyć. Towarzyszką Sheparda w tej wyprawie jest Kasumi, o ile przeżyła w poprzedniej grze. Jeżeli zdecydowano się zniszczyć graybox, Kasumi ginie. Rozgrywka * Z gry usunięto sporą ilość broni ciężkich, z których w finalnej wersji Shepard może korzystać tylko w określonych punktach i z reguły pozwalają one na oddanie tylko jednego strzału. Początkowo przed misjami Shepard miał mieć możliwość wyposażyć się m.in. w promień cząsteczkowy, wyrzutnię rakiet Hydra, projektor błyskawic i broń strzelającą zimną energią. * Gra wieloosobowa początkowo miała być niezależną produkcją. Dopiero po jakimś czasie postanowiono, że zostanie zaimplementowana do „trójki” jako tryb kooperacji. * Z Cytadeli usunięto część zawartości, w tym m.in. nowe moce, dane wywiadowcze i możliwość powiększenia maksymalnej ilości noszonych granatów. Mass Effect: Andromeda Fabuła * Początkowo czwarta gra z serii miała być – z braku lepszego określenia – „midquelem”, czyli historią rozgrywającą się w tym samym czasie, co trylogia, ale z innym bohaterem i w innym miejscu. * Z gry wycięto siódmego towarzysza, salarianina. Rozgrywka * Początkowo skanowanie glifów Porzuconych miało zwiększać żywotność i ilość zadawanych obrażeń, jak również pozwalać na tworzenie własnych konstruktów. * Zakładane przez Rydera placówki miały mieć konkretne przeznaczenie. W finalnej wersji wybiera się je tylko dla Prodromos na Eos. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach